Nightingale
by angelbabygirl36
Summary: NOT THE SQUEAL TO SAVE ME! "Do you have any battle strategies that could possible help us protect this village?" There was a pregnant silence before the monotone of the ANBU captain cut through the air like a blade. "I do not, Hokage-sama." Originally named Heart Attack
1. Chapter 1

***Nightingale***

* * *

**THIS IS NOT THE SEQUEL TO SAVE ME! This story was originally named Heart Attack but I changed it after hearing this song since it matches the story line better. In this story, be prepared to have your first impression twisted to the point where you have no idea what to expect from these characters. This story is based off of the song Nightingale by Demi Lovato (Check it out! I love this song!). Enjoy!**

* * *

**Normal POV**

"Damn it!" The fifth Hokage cursed slamming her hands down on her desk snapping it in two.

Normally Shizune would have scolded the blonde for breaking her office desk for the _fifth _time this week, but today she couldn't say a word. How could she when they were tittering on the edge of war? If the situation was different then she would have scolded her, but not now.

"Repeat the information you gathered." Tsunade barked at the top ANBU team standing in front of her. The captain of the team adorning his porcelain weasel mask stepped forward.

"We followed Orochimaru's movements throughout Amegakure. From our surveillance, we found that he is recruiting rouge ninja to join his army in his attack against Konoha and our allies. Also, we found that the Akatsuki and Iwagakura have also joined his army. Judging from the numbers of his allies, Konoha's downfall is inevitable." He summarized in a monotone voice not showing a hint of his worry.

Tsunade cursed again slumping down into her chair biting her thumb nail trying desperately to think of some kind of plan to save the village. So far, she's been drawing blanks. She hesitantly looked up into the cold white mask of the ANBU captain with an almost desperate look in her eyes.

"Do you have any battle strategies that could possible help us protect this village?" There was a pregnant silence before the monotone of the ANBU captain cut through the air like a blade.

"I do not, Hokage-sama." And with that one line, all hope was lost for the Land of Fire. With a heavy feeling of dread pushing painfully on her shoulders, the fifth Hokage stood from her chair and stared expressionlessly at ANBU team one.

"I want you to rely to all ninja- regardless of rank- to start evacuating the village to Sunagakure. I will send word to Gaara along with the information you have gathered. If what you say is true about their numbers, then we cannot risk an attempt at trying to protect the village. No one is to stay behind in the village." all three ANBU nodded their heads in understanding.

"Hai Hokage-sama." They said in unison. Tsunade sighed shakily falling back into her chair feeling an aching feeling in her gut to drink some sake.

"You are dis-" a banging on her office door cut her off. She narrowed her auburn eyes at the door before calling them inside.

Instead of seeing ninja squads enter her office, she was greeted by the sight of two massive men in loose fitting pants with axes tied to their backs and scarves covering their mouth and nose walk in. Behind them, was a middle aged man in dark green robes with a shimmering gold trim wielding a golden staff with a crystal sitting at the tip. His footsteps were soundless thanks to the flat white skinned boots wrapped around his feet and half of his legs. Bringing up the rear was two more massive men closing the door to the room behind them. The man smiled at Tsunade's shocked expression causing the crow's feet at the edge of his eyes to grow.

"My apologies for my sudden intrusion, but are you the leader of this village?" The man's kind voice sounded smooth with a firm edge to it that seemed more welcoming than intimidating. Tsunade found herself unconsciously lowering her guard as she stood. The two men standing in front of the elder tensed immediately.

"Yes, I am the Hokage of this village." She answered eyeing the two men warily before turning her attention to the elder man. The man's smile grew slightly as he stepped forward and bowed his head in respect. Once he straightened, he looked directly into Tsunade's eyes as he began to speak.

"My name is Hishimo Haruno, king of Spirit Nation." Tsunade raised a brow at the man in contemplation. How is he a king of a nation she has never once heard of? Sensing her confusion, Hishimo laughed softly. "Our nation is a long ways from this country. It is very far North- past the mountains that create the barrier from your 5 nations to our kingdoms. It has been a few centuries since any of our kingdoms have had contact with your warring nations, but it seems your enemies have found a reason to disrupt our peace." At the last line the man's voice became dark and heavy with a foreign accent that Tsunade has never heard before.

"What enemies of ours have attacked your kingdom?" Tsunade warily asked getting a bad feeling deep in her gut. If an enemy of Konoha was attacking a foreign nation, could these kingdoms have a power that could aid them in the war?

Hishimo turned his eyes from the fifth Hokage and scanned over the ANBU team of three standing silently next to the broken desk of the Hokage before turning his attention back to the Hokage.

"A group of men infiltrated our castle late at night during guard change and snuck into my youngest daughter's room. Her guardians were able to dispatch of the team before they could get near her, but one of them escaped. His name, I believe, is Orochimaru." Hishimo's eyes closed for a millisecond before he opened them with a calmer expression on his face. "We do not know his motives for attacking my daughter except for the fact that she is the heir to the throne, but we do not know this enemy as you do and we fear that there is a traitor in the castle that is helping him to get closer to her. This is why I have come here today to ask if you would provide her sanctuary until we can catch this traitor." He glanced over once more at the ANBU team with a slightly raised eyebrow before turning his attention back to the Hokage. "My youngest son will be with her along with both of their guardians for protection and my first born son will come on a schedule of your choosing to provide an update for you and to check on the safety of my daughter. You will not have to provide any personal guards for her. I just ask that you guard her from this enemy that you are more knowledgeable of." The king finished looking deeply into Tsunade's eyes with an unwavering calmness.

Tsunade processed this new information in her brain burning it to memory before she started to speak.

"I will do as you ask of me and protect her to the best of my ability from Orochimaru. I only ask if you will agree to ally your kingdom to Konoha and provide aid when asked and we will do the same for you." Hishimo smiled softly at the Hokage in understanding.

"You would ask to ally yourself with a kingdom you know nothing about? Tell me, is this war you are facing so unwinnable for your side that you would take that risk?" Hishimo asked staring intently at the big busted woman waiting for her answer. Tsunade's face went blank as she leant on the remains of her destroyed desk.

"This war has made me very desperate." She said simply. Hishimo nodded in understanding walking forward and sitting in a chair situated in front of her desk. The four massive men immediately made a square around the man eyeing the team of ANBU emotionlessly.

"Very well, I accept your terms. Now, I think you should know about the abilities the people of my country and my children possess since we will be aiding each other." Hishimo smiled before continuing. "Our country was founded by the mother of the illegitimate child of Katar- the demon who fathered the nine great demons- and her child, Chikyu. It is said that Chikyu derived her name because of her link to nature to which she passed to our ancestors. From this link, we are able to shape shift into creatures that belong to one of the three realms of nature- the sky, the earth, and the water. The people of my country only are able to belong to one of the three say for the royal children. They belong to two instead of one."

"Why is that?" All heads turned to the masked ANBU that spoke next to the ANBU captain. A senbon stuck out hazardously from his porcelain boar mask. The king smiled and leaned back in his chair relaxing.

"My family is the only direct bloodline related to Chikyu and, as of such; we have a stronger bond with nature. For example, I am of the air and land while one of my guards is of water. Does that answer your question?" Hishimo mused glancing teasingly at the young ANBU member.

"Hai, King Hishimo-sama." He answered curtly shrinking back feeling the weight of the glare his captain was sending him from behind his mask.

"Now, I'm afraid I have failed to mention one more thing to you." Hishimo's smile faded from his smooth face to be replaced by a slight frown. "There is… one more realm of nature that is extremely rare that a royal child can belong to, and I am afraid that my daughter belongs to this realm as well as the other three." Tsunade raised a brow.

"I thought you explained that a royal child can only be of two. How is that possible?" Tsunade questioned sitting in her chair. Hishimo repressed a sigh as he looked at the ANBU captain with the weasel mask before looking out of the window.

"There is a legend that has been passed down for generations amongst my people. It is the legend of the cursed child of Katar." A faraway look glazed over his eyes as he continued. "It will be on a night when the moon is full, but no stars shine that a royal child will be born dead. The skies will weep, the earth will cry out, and the waters will lash out with grief. Until ten stars shine in the sky together will the child be blessed with the spirit of Chikyu breathing life into the dead child. This child will grow to lead the lands into two hundred years of peace, but if the child dies, the lands will be cursed with two hundred years of hell on Earth." Hishimo turned his gaze to meet Tsunade's shocked auburn. "That is the curse my daughter bears. Her belonging to all four realms is because of Chikyu's spirit and that is why it is of the utmost importance that you keep her safe in your village, Lady Hokage." Tsunade stared stupefied at the man in front of her far to overwhelm to speak. Luckily, the boar masked ANBU spoke the question that was still on her mind.

"What is the fourth realm?" He asked quietly. Hishimo turned to face the ANBU that spoke with a sad look in his eyes.

"The realm of the dead, but most just call it the realm of spirits. I myself know next to nothing about it along with everyone else in the world say for my daughter herself. She is rather reluctant to speak of it however." This time, he did sigh. When he opened his eyes he stared intently at the porcelain weasel mask of the ANBU captain. His eyes narrowed as he continued to stare. "I feel as if I have met you before miser weasel. What is your name, if I may ask?" The ANBU captain paused for a second before he reached up to remove his mask.

Onyx clashed with forest green as he held gazes with the foreign king. He bowed deeply making sure his upper body was parallel to the ground.

"My name is Uchiha Itachi and I don't believe I have met you before." Itachi smoothly said straitening. Hishimo rubbed his smooth chin for a moment before he turned to the guard on his immediate right.

"Please call in my sons and daughter please. We will have to discuss their arrangements together." The guard bowed down on one knee then exited the room. After a few seconds, the door opened once more two allow two muscular women to entire with lances held tightly in their right hands with the same mask hiding their nose and mouth like the four male guards.

Followed closely behind them was a petit girl with thick soft pink hair ending at her waist and bright emerald eyes walk in with tiny bells sounding at each step she took due to the ankle bracelet clasp around her right ankle. A silver translucent veil starting from the waistband of her mid-thigh length dark green shorts fluttered behind her matching the gloves that covered the length of her arms perfectly. Her top was merely a sleeveless half shirt with a thick collar around her neck but a diamond shaped whole at the top of the chest showing off the slightest bit of her cleavage that was close to rivaling the Hokage herself. Just like her father, she wore the same skinned boots that ended just below her shorts.

Right behind her were two men-the one on the left was half a head taller than the man beside him- with muscular but lean figures showing off years of training. The shorter of the two had ruffled black hair while the other had long dark red hair that was tied in a high ponytail. Both had the same forest green eyes as the king. Both were clad in loose fitting black pants with the same shoes as Hishimo tied over them ending at just above the knee. Black skin tight muscle shirts covered their torso with white gloves that covered the length of their arms like the girl in front of them. Bringing up the rear were two more massive men like the ones surrounding the king. Seeing them, the king stood with a smile on his face as all three of them bowed to the king. Hishimo returned the gesture and waved the three of them forward.

"Lady Hokage, I would like to introduce to you three of my children. My eldest son, Prince Cyan." the man with the long dark red hair bowed in respect to Tsunade before straightening and scanning the room casually with his forest green eyes. He paused momentarily at the ANBU captain with a raised eyebrow before turning his attention back to the Hokage while the king continued to introduce his children. "This is my youngest son, Prince Kotetsu," the other male mirrored the gesture his brother did, but instead of looking around, he kept his gaze held steadily on the Hokage. "And this is my youngest child, Princess Sakura. She is the one I have told you about." The girl bowed deeply smiling brightly at the Hokage. Tsunade stood and bowed slightly at the three royal children before turning her gaze to Sakura.

"So, you are the Princess that will be staying with us in Konoha?" Tsunade asked politely. The young girl smiled.

"Yes I am." She replied in a sweet lyrical accent that sounded extremely foreign to the Hokage. "My brother is also going to be staying here with me along with our guardians if I am not mistaken." Tsunade nodded in conformation to the girl before turning to the two men staring her down.

"Prince Kotetsu is the one staying here with you, right?" at the sound of his name the prince nodded glancing momentarily at the ANBU captain standing silently in the corner.

"I am, Lady Hokage." He stared intently into her eyes as his rough lyrical accent took on a more firm tone. "You will have to forgive me if I may sound rude, but I do believe we are supposed to be discussing our living arrangements and the measures your village will take to keep my little sister safe from the enemy." Tsunade raised a brow at the young man but nodded anyway.

"The best way I can assure her safety is if she were to stay at the Uchiha residence. They are the only clan in this village that has a personal history with Orochimaru and has the knowledge of him to keep him away from her. As an added bonus, our ANBU captain here is the heir and his second in command is also a member of that clan." All eyes turned to the unmasked Uchiha standing stonily in the middle of his team. "Uchiha Itachi and Uchiha Shisui, your next mission is to escort the royal family to the Uchiha compound where they will be staying." A smirk found its way to the Hokage's lips as she added in an amused voice. "And tell the clan heads if they have an issue with it to take it up with me."

* * *

**And that's the end of the first chapter! Tell me if you like it and I'll finish it! I hope you enjoyed!**


	2. Chapter 2

***Nightingale***

* * *

**In this story, be prepared to have your first impression twisted to the point where you have no idea what to expect from these characters. This story is based off of the song Nightingale by Demi Lovato (Check it out! I love this song!). Enjoy!**

* * *

**Normal POV**

The walk to the Uchiha compound was fairly quiet. Literally. As the two ANBU members walked down the street with the four royal family members with each of their four guards wearing foreign clothing everyone they passed went silent gawking at the strangers. It wasn't until after they passed them did the bystanders start spreading gossip like wildfire about the possible reason for the strange newcomers.

"Who are those people?"

"What are they doing with those ANBU members?"

"Is that girl supposed to be marring one of the clan heirs?"

"I hope she's not marring the Uchiha heir!"

"Is that her natural hair color?"

"That man with the red hair is pretty hot!" and on and on the gossip went.

In all honesty Itachi found himself getting annoyed by the annoying whispers of the villagers as he passed them by. If he could he would have turned around and scared the shit out of all of them and forced them to shut up. Sadly, he can't do that in front of his charges. So he had to suck it up and wait till after he delivered them to the compound. After that he could do as he pleased.

"Mr. Itachi?" at the sound of his name Itachi turned his head slightly to look over his shoulder at the young princess who called for him. He slightly raised a confused eyebrow from behind his mask at the lost look in the girl's eyes as she observed her surroundings.

"What is it Hime?" She glanced at him before staring at a small café with a few people sitting outside at a table drinking coffee and staring 'discreetly' as they passed.

"Are we in the market district of your nation?" She asked with her voice laced in curiosity.

"Yes, but there are many shops scattered around the village." Itachi answered watching as she nodded her head slowly as she continued to look around observing the actions of the villagers. It was like seeing other people was a foreign thing for her. Was she more shelter than he thought?

"My sister has not been around other people for a long while for safety reasons." Prince Cyan explained smoothly. Itachi glanced once more at the pink haired beauty before turning his gaze forward.

Within five minutes they reached the Uchiha compound. As expected, all of the occupants of the compound stared at the new comers with unwelcoming gleams in their eyes. However, the royal family members didn't seem to pay them any mind as their guardians gripped their weapons a little tighter scanning the residence for any signs of threatening movements. Itachi sent a glare towards a group of clansmen scrutinizing Sakura with hatred in their eyes before turning his head slightly to look at the royal family.

"We must speak with my father about your living arrangements in the compound." Itachi informed before focusing on the path towards the main house.

"Your father is the king of your people?" Sakura asked increasing her speed to walk next to the ANBU captain. Itachi didn't even glance at her curious face opting to watch his home come closer in front of them.

"My father is not a king. He is just the leader of our clan." Itachi explained monotone. Sakura scrunched her brows in thought as she watched his emotionless face.

"So… this place is filled with your people? Are the people we saw coming here not a part of your 'clan'?" Itachi didn't respond at all feeling a ping of annoyance at her ridiculous questions. Does this girl know anything?

"These lands have different customs than ours, my child." King Hishimo explained through a small smile on his face. The young princess turned her head slightly to look at her father in confusion only causing his smile to increase. "In this land every citizen is a part of a nation, however the nation is split into smaller districts called villages. Each village has its own leader that reports to the king of the nation like our generals do in our country. Clans act in the same way only they are made up of family members instead of the entire population. You can think of our family as a clan for an example." The girl's eyes nodded in understanding at her father's explanation before she slowed her pace to retake her place in-between her brothers with her head bowed slightly.

"Please excuse me, Mr. Itachi, if I burdened you with my foolish questioning." She apologizes steadily in a tone that would seem indifferent to anyone who wasn't paying much attention.

Unfortunately, the ANBU captain was indeed paying attention and could easily detect the dejected tone hidden just underneath. To his utter annoyance, he felt the smallest miniscule of guilt tug at him for the briefest of moments looking into those sad emerald depths that resembled that of an abandoned puppy before he forced himself to look ahead of him again.

"Hn." He mumbled under his breath as there group came to a standstill in front of the Uchiha main household. The guards took this moment to disappear from his sight, but he had a feeling they were still watching the family.

Repressing a sigh, the Uchiha heir slide open the front door and removed his shoes along with his elder cousin. When he stepped into the house he turned to the royal family who in turned looked at him blankly. Itachi inwardly sighed prepared to explain another simple thing these foreigners did not know, but his cousin bet him to the punch.

"My auntie has a policy were you must remove your shoes before entering the house. She'd be rather cross if you all tracked mud and dirt on her clean floor." Shisui mocked scolded them. Itachi swore the man was grinning underneath his porcelain bear mask.

Understanding looks washed over all four of their faces as the removed their white skinned boots and sat them neatly in a row before stepping in the house. Curiously, Sakura took a few extra seconds to gently remove the ankle bracelet with tiny bells attached to it from her right boot to clasp it gently on her bare right ankle. Itachi raised an eyebrow when her hands lingered momentarily over one of the tiny bells making it chime the smallest of sounds before standing in between her brothers in front of him.

"Ita-chan?" A sweet voice rang through the living room as his mother stepped out of the kitchen clad in a slightly messy apron rubbing her hands on a white towel. When her eyes landed on the four foreigners her lips stretched into a warm smile. "Ita-chan, Shu-chan, who are our guest?" After the words left her mouth she seemed to just then remember what she was wearing as a mortified look took over her beautiful aristocratic features. "Oh please excuse my attire. I was just in the middle of making dango for Ita-chan." She explained quickly reaching behind her back to untie the apron, but Hishimo's raised hand stopped her in her tracks. An amused smile was spread widely across his slightly aged face.

"Do not worry yourself over your attire, madam. It is I who should be asking for your forgiveness for intruding into your home unannounced. Please, allow me to introduce myself and my family." He said charmingly.

Just as he was about to say his name, a stern man came down the stairs gracefully. When his eyes meet the sight of the four strangers in his home, a dark gleam filled his eyes as his jaw tightened slightly. His eyes snapped to his son and nephew then straight to his wife.

"Mikoto, who are these people?" He demanded in a clipped nonsense tone. The beautiful creature named Mikoto smiled at her husband.

"Fugaku dear, you've arrived just in time. This gentleman was just about to introduce himself and his family to us." She explained calmly turning her attention back to the middle aged man in front of her. He nodded kindly to her before gesturing to himself.

"My name is Hishimo Haruno. I am the king of a Spirit Nation, a nation far from here. This young man standing next to me is my eldest son Prince Cyan. The other young man is my youngest son Prince Kotetsu, and the young lady in between them is my youngest daughter Princess Sakura. She is the heir to the throne and the reason the Lady Hokage has sent us to your home for." He explained smoothly.

To say Itachi was shocked to see, not only his mother's eyes widened slightly in surprise, but also his father's would be an understatement. His mother quickly ushered the royal family to the couch to sit while periodically smoothing out her apron. King Hishimo smiled amusedly at the woman gratefully taking a seat in the armchair she offered him while the three siblings to seats on the long couch next to it. Fugaku and Mikoto followed by the two ANBU took seats on the long couch opposite them before Mikoto scolded the boys for wearing their ANBU mask in the house.

Once everyone was settled, Hishimo relayed all of the information he told the Hokage to the Uchiha heads even including the legend of the cursed child. Although Fugaku stayed impassive throughout the entire story, a flash of sadness crossed over Mikoto's features as she looked at the pink haired princess sitting opposite from her. All of her motherly instincts wanted nothing more than to embrace the girl promising to let nothing harm her. She couldn't even imagine what she'd do if it was one of her boys. She'd probably raise all hell to anyone who would dare bat an unkind eyelash their way.

"I am curious," Mikoto started looking between the king and his eldest son. "You do not look nearly old enough to have a son his age. Do the people in your country age slower?" To the four Uchiha's shock, the king let out a hearty laugh at her question. Even the three siblings seemed to be stifling giggles and whatnots.

"My apologies madam that was very inappropriate of me." The king apologized once he calmed down enough to speak. "No, madam, the people in my country do not age slower. If you can believe it, I am 55 years old. Cyan is 35 years old while Kotetsu is 19 years old and my darling baby girl is 17. I am no young man anymore, madam." He explained with a playful grin on his face. Mikoto blinked in surprise as she took a closer look at the man.

He did, indeed, have a few wrinkles around his eyes but that was the only hint the man that showed he was older. Hell, she could have sworn the man was at least 34 much less 55.

"Well," She smiled slightly embarrassed, "You look very good for your age. I bet the queen feel the same way." If none of them were paying attention, they would have missed the flash of pure sorrow and raw despair cross his eyes before he closed them briefly.

"Our mother is not with us anymore." Cyan spoke hesitantly with a blank expression on his face. Mikoto's eyes saddened as her heart lurched to huge the saddened siblings across from her.

"I am so sorry to hear that. I offer my sincere apologies." She offered sadly. Kotetsu met her gaze before turning them to look at his father who nodded his head stiffly. He glanced at his sister who held her head down in shame before turning his eyes the uncomfortable Uchiha's across from him.

"Our mother is not dead; she was exiled from our lands when Sakura was 3." All four Uchiha's froze in shock at his words.

"If you don't mind me asking, why was she banished?" Shisui asked after a long moment of silence. Kotetsu met his gaze head on, and without batting an eyelash, he said the one sentence that left the four Uchiha utterly speechless.

"She tried to strangle Sakura in her crib."

* * *

**And that's the end of this chapter! Tell me if you like it! I hope you enjoyed!**


	3. Chapter 3

***Nightingale***

* * *

**In this story, be prepared to have your first impression twisted to the point where you have no idea what to expect from these characters. This story is based off of the song Nightingale by Demi Lovato (Check it out! I love this song!). Enjoy!**

* * *

**Normal POV**

"What on earth possessed your mother to even allow such a horrid idea to even cross her mind?!" Mikoto half asked and half yelled in outrage. As a mother herself she can't even fathom why anyone would want to harm their own child. Just entertaining the idea is raw taboo in her eyes.

"This is purely theory since there has only been one other cursed child in the history of our people, but when a cursed child is born, the mother will either become obsessed over their safety or hell-bent on killing the child regardless of the repercussions." The eldest son explained looking the enraged mother right in the eye. He placed a gently hand on the top of the shamed princess's head as a small sad smile stretched across his face. "Unfortunately, our mother was the latter. However, the rest of us are the former hence why our mother was exiled." He patted his baby sister's head lovingly before pulling her to his chest in a protective embrace.

At the sight of the pure love being shown Mikoto's rage subsided a bit. Just seeing the display of love between the siblings reminded her of her sons when they were small bringing tears to her eyes.

"I still don't understand," Shisui started directing his question to the silent king. "Aren't you worried that she will come back to finish what she started?" Instead of answering his question, the king looked to Kotetsu with a sad smile on his face making him look much older. However, to everyone's shock, the young princess pushed off her brother's chest and sat up tall to face his question head on.

"In our country, when a person is exiled, they aren't just banished from the kingdom." She paused for a second as if losing her vigor to face the harsh truth of what had been done to her mother. Her eyes closed for the briefest of moments before her eyes down casted to look at the plush scarlet carpet. "The guilty are first placed in the middle of the kingdom and stripped bare in front of the people while they, in turn, through whatever they wish at the accused. This is done to show the people how the accused disgraced themselves and their family by doing the horrible dead to bring this upon them. They are clothed in beggar's rags before being bound and dragged through the city back to the castle to show them that their life is as meaningful as the dirt we tread upon. The final punishment placed upon the accused before being banished is to have their memory- from the day they are born to the present day- whipped clean. The only memory they are left with is the crime they committed, but with no memory of why they did it, they go insane. Every person who has been exiled has committed suicide to escape their torment within 2 days of their banishment. That is why exile is only reserved for the worst crimes." and with that, she sunk back into the couch not daring to look up.

To their credit, the four Uchiha seemed to be able to control their shock to only minor physical actions. Both Fugaku and Itachi's eyes widened the slightest while Shisui's mouth gaped open slightly. Mikoto, on the other hand, was slammed with motherly instincts to run over to the girl and cradle her in her arms, and being the caring mother she is, that's just what she's going to do. So, as she stood and walked over to the young princess who visibly flinched at her approaching form, she kneeled down in front of the girl with the kindest smile the girl has ever seen.

"Sweetheart," Mikoto started placing two gentle fingers under Sakura's chin and forcing the ashamed girl to meet her gaze, "what happened to your mother is not your fault. Don't ever let anyone tell you otherwise. You are surrounded by people who love you and that's all that should matter to you now." The mother's heart nearly broke at the disbelieving displayed vulnerably on the lost girl's face as they locked eyes. Within a few seconds, however, her full pink lips twisted upwards into a small happy smile as she touched her forehead with the Uchiha matriarch.

"You must have been an angel in your past because you are the only person that has ever said that to me." She whispered softly so only the two of them could hear. Mikoto's eyes softened as she embraced the girl smothering her in all the love she could muster.

"Your children can stay in the two guest rooms along with their guards." Fugaku finally spoke directing his attention to King Hishimo. Hishimo nodded in response preparing to stand.

"Thank you for everything." He glanced from the Uchiha head to his daughter slowly returning the hug the lovely Uchiha matriarch embraced her in. Seeing the smile on his baby girl's face warmed his heart to a degree he's only felt the days his children arrived in this world. "I can see she will be very well taken care of here." He bowed deeply to the Uchiha head and motioned to his eldest son. "Come Cyan, we have a long journey back to the kingdom. Your siblings will have deeply missed our presence at dinner by now." The eldest son cringed slightly at the thought before he sighed deeply.

"Kana is going to kill me if I'm not back for Hishiro's 8th birthday." He grumbled allowing his shoulders to sag slightly. Sakura gently pushed away from Mikoto's embrace looking up at her eldest brother.

"Hishiro's present is in my room on my bed. Make sure my little nephew gets it." In response, Cyan ruffled her long pink hair and flicked her forehead.

"You worry about being on your best behavior, little sister. I don't want to have to come here sooner than planned because you-" he sent a sharp glare to his youngest brother slouched lazily on the couch, "or Kotetsu were causing trouble." Sakura giggled slightly.

"I promise you won't, big brother." She reassured softly. Cyan grunted heading for the front door to place his shoes back on along with his father. Hishimo hugged both of his youngest children firmly before exiting the house. Once the door closed softly behind them Kotetsu sighed deeply.

"Sakura," He started turning to his confused sister, "before we left the Lady Hokage's office father instructed me to tell you that you will be entering in some kind of exam for ninja. Apparently he wants you to because the exam is for all of this village's allies. Since we are very recent allies, we must show our allegiance and what better way than to have the future queen involved in this event?" Sakura nodded slowly before turning to the Uchiha family.

"Lady Mikoto-"

"Please call me Mikoto or Mikoto-chan." The matriarch interrupted sweetly. Sakura raised a brow in confusion. Mikoto's smile widened. "It's a suffix we use to show our respect and love for others." She explained patiently. Sakura nodded slowly before continuing were she left off.

"Mikoto-chan, what are these 'exams'?" She asked taking her place back on the couch. Mikoto smiled turning to her son expectantly. He took a deep breath before turning his onyx eyes to the confused airhead across from him.

"In our nations all ninja are placed in ranks based on their skills. In order to test their skills and decide their rank they put through exams of various difficulties to see if they are at certain rank. The exams you are to participate in are called the Jonin exams which are taking place 3 months from now. My brother and his team are also taking the exams." He explained slowly as not to confuse the clueless princess even more. She nodded slowly before returning her gaze to Mikoto.

"I am going to assume I will need a team in order to take this exam, correct?" Mikoto nodded. "Will it be alright if I have two of my guards take it with me?" Mikoto nodded again. Sakura grinned shooting up from her place on the couch. "Well then, I do believe I need to train in order to prepare for this exam." She turned to her elder brother, her grin widening. "Kotetsu, do you mind if I spare against you?" A wicked grin spread across the young man's lips.

"Little sister, it would be my pleasure."

* * *

**And that's the end of this chapter! Tell me if you like it! I hope you enjoyed!**


	4. Chapter 4

***Nightingale***

* * *

**Sorry for the late update! Long story short- moving is a real pain. In this story, be prepared to have your first impression twisted to the point where you have no idea what to expect from these characters. I am not very good at fight scenes so please be patient with me. This story is based off of the song Nightingale by Demi Lovato (Check it out! I love this song!). Enjoy!**

* * *

**Normal POV**

Everyone stood in the Uchiha training ground situated beside the Uchiha lake. The four Uchiha members sat in the trees on the brim of the training area watching with high anxiety as the two royal teens stared each other down with bemused smirks gracing their aristocrat features. Everything was silent besides the softly rustling of the leaves against the breeze.

"You should know, little sister, that in this spare you may use as much power as you wish that will not kill me. In return, I will do the same, agreed?" Kotetsu explained with his smirk widening into a small smile. Sakura laughed heartedly as she nodded her head excitedly.

"Even if I could I would never attempt to kill you Kotetsu, but nevertheless, agrees." and with that, the match started.

Sakura immediately lunged forward with a raised fist aiming for her brother's calm face. Once her fist was merely inches form his face, two pitch black wings sprouted from the young prince's back shooting him up into the air sending the unsuspecting princess's punch into the ground. However, when her fist hit the ground, it crumpled and cracked before caving in creating a crater the size of the arena.

The four Uchiha's eyes widened significantly at the monstrous destruction this petit princess created without using a lick of chakra to back it up. On the other hand, the young princess only snapped her head up in the direction of her brother hovering about 20 feet in the air with an impressed smirk on his face. He laughed heartedly as she sent him a glare and stamped her foot on the ground- causing a mini earthquake- in frustration.

"Impressive, little sister. If that attack had connected then it would have taken me an entire ten minutes to heal. Although, you need to improve on your speed." He lectured raising his hand so his palm faced downwards towards Sakura. With a flex of his fingers, a vicious column of wind blasted down towards the stunned princess. The minute it hit land the earth shook violently knocking down every tree within a five mile radius forcing the four Uchiha's to take refuge further back into the trees.

Once the ground resettled, the Uchiha's scanned the training field for the young princess, but after that attack, they doubted the poor girl was even still alive. To their complete shock, standing angrily in the middle of the field with the prince bellowing loudly underneath it. There stood a six and a half foot snarling angrily was large white and blue stripped tiger. It's giant paw pushed hard on his chest keeping him glued to the ground. Instead of pissing his pants, Kotetsu only patted the enormous beast on the head while chuckling.

"You've improved very much, little sister. I have no doubt that you will be perfectly fine during the exams." A warm smile graced his lips while his eyes swelled with pride. The beast licked the length of his face before becoming engulfed in flames. When the flames disappeared only the princess remained sitting next to her brother's laid out body with a huge smile on her face.

"I think you let me knock you out of the air." Her smile faded being replaced by one of mild annoyance. "Were you even trying to hit me with that last attack?" Kotetsu chuckled lightly while standing up.

"I have no idea what you mean." he smirked jamming two of his fingers into her forehead. Sakura made a small sound of protest before standing up in a huff and marching back to the Uchiha main house. Despite her display of anger towards him, Kotetsu still had a smile on his face.

"You do realize she's angry with you, right?" Shisui stated cautiously appearing beside the youngest prince in a puff of smoke. Kotetsu hummed softly turning his attention to the confused Uchiha.

"That was the first time in a long time she dropped her guard." Shisui raised a confused brow causing the prince to chuckle lightly and place a gently hand on his shoulder. "That means your job in protecting her will that much easier." Shisui's eyebrow rose slightly higher in confusion.

"Was it going to be hard?" Kotetsu gave him a knowing glance before patting his shoulder and walking towards the main house.

"Let's just say Sakura is a master in the art of illusions."

* * *

**And that's the end of this chapter! SO SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE! Tell me if you like it! I hope you enjoyed!**


	5. Chapter 5

***Nightingale***

* * *

**Sorry for the late update! Long story short- moving + school= a real pain. In this story, be prepared to have your first impression twisted to the point where you have no idea what to expect from these characters. I am not very good at fight scenes so please be patient with me. This story is based off of the song Nightingale by Demi Lovato (Check it out! I love this song!). Enjoy!**

* * *

***Later That Day***

**Normal POV**

Sakura laid on her bed within the Uchiha household staring thoughtfully at the ceiling above her. Ever since she arrived in these strange lands she's had this strange feeling that there were people here she needed to meet- people who she belonged with. However, for the life of her she couldn't identify the people or why she was even having this strange feeling. She even went so far as to summon her own spirit from her body to watch her past memories for some kind of clue. At last, she came up short of an answer. Now, she is lying down in her bed hoping for some kind of epiphany to seep through the ceiling of her temporary room and answer all of her questions.

"Sakura-chan dear." the soft voice of Mikoto rang through the door before it opened revealing said woman. Sakura smiled kindly at her before noticing her attire. She was dressed in a casual dark blue dress with a modest neckline and a black purse over her left shoulder.

"Good afternoon Mikoto-san, are you on your way to the market?" Sakura asked sitting up. She swung her legs gracefully over the side of the bed and folded her hands neatly in her lap just as she was taught to do when she was small. Mikoto smiled softly and nodded.

"I am and you're coming with me." Sakura raised her brows in surprise. When had she agreed to go shopping today and why does she need to? Didn't her maid pack enough clothes for her stay here? "You stick out like a sore thumb in your clothes making it easy for enemies to spot you in a crowd. If you were to wear some clothes native to Konoha you won't so much." Mikoto explained more. A smile graced Sakura's lips as she touched a strand of her long pink locks.

"I suppose my hair color would be another give away to enemies as well, unless you have many other girls in your village that have odd hair color?" Mikoto giggled at the little joke the princess made before motioning for her to stand.

"Come Sakura-chan, we don't want to waste away precious time to shop now do we?"

* * *

**In The Market**

In Spirit Nation you had to travel a little ways to get to a market place. If you're looking to get to the grand market place you're looking at traveling a very long distance even if you're coming from the castle. Despite this, every market place you go to is crowded with travelers, villagers, beggars, nobility, and merchants alike yet the shelves in every store seem to never go empty so people don't ever have the need to rush to get whatever it is they needed. Having said that, the utter madness of people pushing, shoving, shouting, and the occasional fight over the last item of a shop was mind boggling for the foreign princess. Just watching the people interact so negatively to each other about who was getting the last item in the shop made her want to go back to her peaceful country even more than the moment she left the castle gates for the first time.

"Okay, why don't we go clothes shopping first?" Mikoto stated giddily oblivious to the distress the young princess was admitting.

Sakura was about to ask if they could return to the Uchiha compound but was interrupted by Mikoto dragging her into a random store filled with clothing. Sakura looked around with amazement at the wide variety of clothing the shop held. It seemed they had clothing for nobles, commoners- everyone.

"Oh, Sakura-chan this would look adorable on you!" Mikoto squealed holding up a shirt similar to the one she wore except it covered her entire stomach and was dark green with whit leaves etched in the upper right. The princess nodded her approval after examining the shirt with a smile on her face.

"I love it Mikoto-san." Mikoto grinned draping the shirt over her left arm before happily pulling multiple shirts off of the rack like child would in a candy store if it were all free.

By the time they were ready to check out, Mikoto had already picked out an entire second wardrobe for the princess. Just looking at the ridiculously high pile of clothes on the checkout desk caused a sweat drop to appear on Sakura's forehead.

"M-Mikoto-san, you didn't really have to buy so much." She cautiously explained watching the checkout girl gawk at the pile in misery.

"Oh nonsense Sakura-chan," Mikoto waved her hand dismissively in front of her before giving the checkout a girl an expecting look when she still hadn't rung anything up. "It is my families duty to care for you and that includes making sure you are properly dressed." Sakura nodded hesitantly then stepped back and stood in silence watching the checkout girl work diligently to finish the large pile of clothing.

After about five minutes of constant ringing of items the checkout girl pushes a few buttons on her cash register before looking to Mikoto-san.

"Your total is 1,975,639 yen." Sakura's brows forward in confusion as Mikoto dug around in her purse for the money. What are 'yen'? Didn't they use imperial credit like they do in her kingdom? Since Mikoto seemed to be busy counting out the correct amount of money, Sakura turned her question to the checkout girl.

"Pardon me madam, but what are 'yen'? Don't you use imperial credit in this country?" A look of confusion crossed the checkout girl's face that rivaled that of the foreign princess. Before the checkout girl could answer, Mikoto quickly shoved a fist full of money towards the checkout girl.

"You can keep the change." Mikoto smiled warmly at the stunned checkout girl before quickly gathering the shopping bags and motioning for Sakura to follow her quickly out of the shop.

Once outside Mikoto sighed deeply closing her eyes for a second. She glanced momentarily at Sakura's baffled face still staring into the clothing shop they had just left. Mikoto sighed knowing that she's going to have to explain to the foreign princess that all of her questions about the simplest things made it a dead giveaway that she's from a foreign country, and as a result, make it easier for their enemies to find her.

'_that'll be a very long conversation.' _Mikoto thought tiredly letting out a long sigh.

"Mikoto-san?" Both of the female's heads turned around to come face to face with two taller men- one with bright golden hair and the other with spiked up midnight black hair- standing a few feet away from them in the busy street. Mikoto's eyes lit up at the sight of the two familiar faces.

"Naru-chan! Sasu-chan!" Mikoto squealed setting her load of shopping bags on the ground in order to bear hug the two men. When she finally let go after the two of them started to turn a faint shade of red, her happy aura turned dark with an over whelming thirst for blood. "Where have you two been? Your mission ended yesterday but you never came to visit me." both boys looked away desperately thinking of someway to change the subject.

Sensing their distress, Sakura smiled softly taking a small step forward. She cleared her throat gaining the three terrified men and the Uchiha matriarch's (who was seething with rage at the thought of the two men avoiding her) attention.

"Please forgive my rudeness," Sakura bowed deeply to the two boys before straightening to stand tall, her head held high in the air. "My name is Haruno Sakura. My brother and I are guest in Mikoto-chan's home. I assume you two live there as well, correct?" Both boys stared dumbfounded at the strange girl before the blonde boy shook off his surprise and grinned widely.

"Hello Sakura-chan! My name is Uzimaki Naruto! I'm going to become the Hokage after I pass the Jonin exams in a few months- believe it!" He shouted in determination throwing his fist in the air to add extra effect. As if remembering the man standing next to him, he rubbed the back of his head embarrassedly waving his free hand towards the man next to him. "This is tem- I mean this is Uchiha Sasuke. Mikoto-san's younger and meaner son." Sasuke shot the blonde a glare before jabbing him harshly in the rib with his elbow. Naruto grunted in pain before he started to whine to Mikoto about the abuse he had just suffered.

All the while, the pink haired princess tuned out his voice. She didn't do this on purpose, it's because another voice- a far more sinister voice was calling out to her from deep within him.

"_You've finally come back to the realm of the mortals, little sister."_ She knew that voice. She's heard that voice among eight others since the day she was born speaking to her. They were her only companions in her time in solitary confinement within the castle walls. To finally be able to see at least one of them, brought joy to her lonely heart.

"Kurama." Sakura whispered softly with tears pricking at the rim of her eyes.

* * *

**And that's the end of this chapter! Tell me if you like it! I hope you enjoyed!**


End file.
